I Love You! My Sweet Love! -Chapter 1-
by Jenni98816
Summary: Summary: Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun likes each other. But Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun didn't tell how they really feel about it. Akari-Chan's friends helping her get into Nishito-Kun. Nishito-Kun kept a secret from her that Akari-Chan didn't know about it.


I Love You! My Sweet Love!

Vol. 1

Story & Art by Jenni98816

Summary: Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun likes each other. But Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun didn't tell how they really feel about it. Akari-Chan's friends helping her get into Nishito-Kun. Nishito-Kun kept a secret from her that Akari-Chan didn't know about it.

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Akari's Mom: Wake up my little sweethearts! It's time for you to go to school or else you will be late.

Akari: Okay Mama. What kind of breakfast are we going to eat?

Akari's Mom: I made your favorite breakfast today.

Akari: Thank you Mama! I'll see you in a bit okay?

Akari's Mom: Okay my little sweethearts. I'll see you later. But don't forget to get ready for school so that's ways you don't be late like last time you did.

Akari: Okay Mama, I will. Thanks Mama.

Akari's Mom: Okay. *Akari's Mom closed the door heading to the kitchen room start to make her little sweethearts.*

Akari: What should I wear for my hair clips? Red with white pokey with dots or white flower with diamond on the middle of the flower? I think I'll take with the second choice. *Akari put her hair clips on her hair.* I think I looked great today! Yay! *Akari look at her clock.* Oh no, almost time for me to go to school right now. But I think I still have time when I walk there. *Akari closes the door. Heading to the kitchen for get her favorite breakfast that her mom made it for her.

Akari: Ohayo Mama!

Akari's Mom: Ohayo sweethearts!

Akari: Where Papa?

Akari's Mom: Papa is at the work right now.

Akari: Oh ok…*Akari ate her favorite breakfast. And heading to her front door at her house. And saying to her mom that.* Shayonara Mama! I'm going to school now.

Akari's Mom: Okay sweethearts. Did you get your snacks yet?

Akari: Yes, I did.

Akari's Mom: Okay, good. Anyways be safe and take care my sweethearts!

Akari: Yeah I will Mama! *Akari went out to her house and Akari heading to school but then, she was thinking about her crush while she was walking.* (I'm just wondering if Nishito went to school early or at his house. I'll just walk to Nishito's house if he still at home. I might be late to school if I walk home though. But I think that's okay. I'll call my mama and tell her that I'm going to late cause I'm going to walk with my friends. I'm sure my mama would says "Yes" or something like that.) *Akari gets her phone to call her mom.*

Akari's Mom: Hello sweethearts!

Akari: Hello Mama! I'm going to walk my friend house so I'm going to be late though. So I think will yell at for late and calling you.

Akari's Mom: Oh, I see. I understand my Sweethearts. I'll call when you're at school time, she will call me and I'll explaining to her so don't worries about it.

Akari: Okay mama. Thank you for helping me though. You're the best mom ever!

Akari's Mom: You're welcome my little Sweethearts!

Akari: Anyways I have to go. I'm almost getting closer to my friend house. So, bye mama. I'll talk to you later. Love ya see ya!

Akari's Mom: Okay. Bye sweethearts. I'll see you at home. Love ya see ya!

Akari: *Akari hangoff the call. Looking around to see Nishito's house. Akari found where it was, she walking to the front door and knocks the door. Guess what who she found. *

Nishito: Hi Akari-Chan. What are you doing here?

Akari: I was stop by, thinking of you went to school or at home. So I came here to see you. Would you like to walk to school with me?

Nishito: Yes sure! I'll be right back there. Let me get ready and my backpack as well too. So wait for me Akari-Chan.

Akari: Okay Nishito-Kun. I'll wait here for you. But you must be hurry though the school will be start anytime.

Nishito: Okay Akari-Chan. I'll try my best. So don't worries about it.

Akari: Okay Nishito-Kun.

-5 minutes later-

Nishito: I'm back! Sorry if I took longer though.

Akari: That's okay. Anyways let's go to school!

Nishito: Let's go!

Akari: What should we talking about? (This is the crush I loves him... But he doesn't have a "Girlfriend" but there something that I might don't know or know though. So yeah that's why. I kinda know him a lots though. But I need to know him better.)

Nishito: Well I don't know. What do you like to talk about? Hello? Akari-Chan? Are you been listening to me?

Akari: Oh sorry Nishito-Kun. I been daydreaming again. Am I?

Nishito: Yeah I guess so.

Akari: Oh ok…

Nishito: That's alright Akari-Chan. We have to hurry though. You don't want to be late again. Don't you want to be late for that?

Akari: Oh no….I don't want to be late.

Nishito: Want me to carries you to school?

Akari: If you want to…

Nishito: Ok. I'll carries you then. *Carries Akari on Nishito's back.*

Akari: Ok…Thank you Nishito-Kun. (His smells so sweets. I loves that smell… I felt in love…And I loves him so much. I wish I were his girlfriend.)

Nishito: I'm going to run faster so we can be on time. Hang on tight! This is going to be fast!

Akari: Okay! Be careful Nishito-Kun.

Nishito: Akari-Chan….There something I want to tell you...

Akari: Yeah what is it Nishito-Kun?

Nishito: Akari-Chan….Would you like to go to the park with me after school?

Akari: Sure! I would love to go to the park with you!

Nishito: Okay! Sound great! I'll meet you in the front gate of school.

Akari: Okay! I'll wait for you!

Nishito: We're almost there to school. Don't worries we'll be on time.

Akari: Nishito-Kun let me walk to school. You can go first thought I don't want you to be late. Your parents is going to find out that you're late at school. What are you going to do or says? I'm really worries about your family though. You'll never know what's going on.

Nishito: It's alright Akari-Chan. It's going to be okay. So don't worries Akari-Chan.

Akari: Okay Nishito-Kun I believed you. *Akari heard a bell ringing.* Nishito-Kun did you hear that?

Nishito: Yes. I did heard that sound. It's must be the bell rang in school. We are going to be late though.

Akari: Yes. I know right. Can you let me walk please Nishito-Kun?

Nishito: Alright Akari-Chan. *Nishito's bend his leg on the ground so Akari-Chan can get up and start walking to school.*

Akari: Thank you Nishito-Kun for carrying me all the way here to school well almost though.

Nishito: You're very welcome Akari-Chan! *Nishito gets up and start walking to catch up to Akari-Chan.*

Akari: I guess we're here to school. Anyways I'll see you later! *Akari-Chan smiles at Nishito-Kun and she turned around start walking away to her classroom and thinking about Nishito-Kun.* (Good-bye my love! I love you Nishito-Kun! I wish you know how I felt about you. And this is why I'm in love with you! Anyways love ya see ya!)

Nishito: Okay Akari-Chan. I'll see you later! *Nishito smile back to Akari-Chan and turned around start walking away to his classroom and thinking about Akari-Chan.* (Good-bye my love! Akari-Chan….Just let you know that I'm in love with you when you were in new school I'm the only one that show you new classes, I'm your best friend...Well not really a best friend I meant lovers because I knew that you have a crush on me and I could read your mind. I'm really glad that I found you in my dreams. I want to tell you that I love you forever! Some-days I will going to ask you out to be my girlfriend! Anyways love ya see ya!)


End file.
